legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Cayenne
Duke Cayenne is the lord of the Lamarre province and the high-ranking noble of the Four Great Houses in the The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. A minor character introduced by brief, but later stepped up as a main antagonist in the second instalment, as supreme leader of the Noble Alliance. Profile Appearance Cayenne appears as an elderly gentleman with a moustache and beard. In a abyss blue theme, his extravagant clothing reflects it through his legging boots, striped textile pants and a long overcoat linen-laced over the edges and sleeves. He hangs a heavy wool scarf over his left shoulder hang-pinned over his blouse tie withe a feathered ornament. Personality A true aristocrat by birth, Cayenne's taste for the extravagant and flashy portrays him as a pompous character. Due to his noble lineage, he is strongly against the idealism of commoners attain power on par with nobles, thus having a strict dislike for the Reformists, especially Giliath Osborne as the prominent obstruction to his ideals. Upon the revelation of his true family history, Cayenne highly believes himself of royalty and that all those should bow before him. He feels that his family has been robbed of everything due to his ancestor being "wrongfully" removed from the royal family. To support his arrogance, Cayenne tends to be condescending when preferring to make others do the work for him while straying from the frontlines. When things don't follow as he planned such as after the climax at Valflame Palace, he discards his social exterior revealing the insanity and madness concealed within him. This is proven from when he disregards Prince Cedric well-being and threatening his life to the point of breaking down revealed by Rufus's true faction and the appearance of a loathsome character whom almost everybody is shocked, Character Profile Duke Cayenne was born and raised as a pure-blooded noble whose lineage trails back after the War of the Lions. As head of the Four Great Houses in Erebonia, he controls the Lamarre province and possesses all of its resources that far outstrip those of its neighboring countries. Appearing minor at first along with two bodyguards, it was revealed the duke was the true supreme leader of the Noble Alliance, where he manipulated a great deal of metallic resources, sponsored the Imperial Liberation Front and bankrolling all of the faction's secret operations such as construction of the Pantagruel and the Panzer Soldats. Everything went into motion after the alliance's main goal was complete, the assassination of the Blood and Iron Chancellor himself. Cayenne showed himself as the instigator of the Erebonian Civil War, a supposed-reenactment of the original War of the Lions to revert Erebonia back to the ages when nobles ruled and commoners serve them. To achieve that goal, he sought out his true objective by reviving the sealed Vermillion Testa-Rossa beneath the royal palace. Trivia * His ancestry displays that his family and descendants are of the royal family too. *He was briefly mentioned in name by Olivier in Ao no Kiseki. *He is the second noble antagonist to appear since Duke Dunan von Auslese from the first game before the latter's reform. References de:Duke Cayenne Category:Male Characters Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Figures Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Imperial Nobles